10 palabras
by veroboned
Summary: Respuesta a un reto de 10 palabras. Merodeadores, principalmente Remus
1. Dulzura

Esto es la contestación de un reto que me puso mi compañera de trabajo que aunque me dice que está harta de verme escribir hasta en las servilletas después lee todas mi locuras y me desafía... es para tí **Laura.**

Y también para todos los que les adoran tanto como yo. Espero que os gusten.

* * *

**Dulzura**

Si lo miras desde fuera Sirius Black pude ser muchas cosas, irresponsable, amable, cabezota, honesto, atolondrado, oportuno, ególatra, inteligente, vanidoso, maravilloso, e incluso huraño y chantajista.

Si le preguntas a los profesores es un gamberro descarado, que saca buenas notas la mitad de las veces por suerte y la otra mitad porque habiendo vivido en una casa como la suya, donde en vez de aire respiran magia, algo, por poco que sea se te tiene que pegar.

A los Slytherin es mejor no preguntarles porque con solo escuchar su nombre lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza es la palabra "odio".

Si pudieses preguntar al sexo femenino en general, y haciendo una pelirroja excepción, te dirían que es un casanova sin remedio, guapo más allá de lo imaginable, con un extraño pánico al compromiso por leve que sea pero, que a ninguna le importaría repetir la experiencia de tenerle aunque no fuese más que una hora (y eso te lo dirían hasta las despachadas con un "¿y tú eras…?" a la mañana siguiente)

Si buscases más respuestas entre sus amigos, te contarían que tiene un corazón de oro y que, aún sabiéndose marcado por una familia maldita es un Gryffindor de pura cepa, valiente como ninguno, leal como el que más y que daría la vida por sus amigos.

Si hasta aquí no quedas convencido y pudieses preguntar a quienes mejor le conocen, sus compañeros de cuarto, los llamados merodeadores, James, con su sonrisa franca y radiante lo definiría con una palabra "mi hermano", Peter probablemente contestaría que es el amigo más divertido que puedas encontrar.

Y si pudieras llegar hasta Remus Lupin, después de pensarlo mucho y meditarlo largamente, te diría que, además de todo lo que te hayan dicho, porque es "terriblemente cierto", Sirius es dulzura.

Puede, no, seguramente no te lo explicase, porque Remus es, ante todo, una persona discreta y prudente. Y claro, no creo que quiera contarte que, cuando están juntos después de haber sudado las sábanas y haberse lamido cada poro de piel, Sirius Black, el caprichoso, egocéntrico, maniático e irreflexivo, puede dar los besos más suaves y dulces del mundo.


	2. Chicle

**Chicle**

Cada vez que le veía hacerlo se arrepentía en su fuero interno de quedarse embobado como un estúpido¡por Merlín, él, que era la tranquilidad personificada, que su mente podía estar en dos sitios a la vez (explicarle el problema de Aritmancia a Peter y escuchar el monólogo repetitivo y constante de James sobre su idolatrada Lily) ¡sin perder el hilo de ninguna de las dos cosas, se quedaba allí donde estuviese, daba igual que fuese en mitad del pasillo o en clase de Herbología, absolutamente inmóvil, con las rodillas licuándose poco a poco y la boca seca, se olvidaba de que existía un mundo a su alrededor, de su nombre, absolutamente de todo.

Y no era el hecho de lo que hacía en sí, no, eso no era importante. Era porque ponía una mirada lujuriosa y astuta que terminaba completando con una sonrisa canina y satisfecha cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba mirándole como un tonto, con el corazón palpitándole enloquecido y enviando la sangre a otras partes más visibles de su anatomía. Tiene que refrenar los deseos de saltar a su cuello y morderle, desnudarle, quitarle esa bendita insolencia follándoselo con fuerza contra la pared aunque estuviese el mismísimo Dumbledore presente.

Gracias a Merlín y a Circe bendita, una pequeña parte de su cerebro consigue seguir funcionando, y sólo tuvo que hacerle un gesto para que, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible, hacer que le siga hasta la despensa de los elfos.

Casi ni se había cerrado la puerta cuando se lanzó sobre él.

- Joder Canuto… no piensas parar en todo el día ¿verdad?

Sirius sonríe satisfecho sabiéndose vencedor de una batalla perdida de antemano.

- No sé como te puede poner tan caliente un puto chicle Lunático….


	3. Control

Siento haber tardado en subir alguno más, demasiado trabajo XDDD.

Gracias a **Lalix** y **Merodeadora Blacky** por sus rws sois un amor :)

* * *

**Control**

Todos pensaban que él era una persona impulsiva y que hacía y decía las cosas a latidos, según lo dictase su corazón. Y sí, puede que fuese "un poco" así pero había momentos, aunque no lo supiese nadie, en los que tenía que respirar hondo e intentar encontrar en su interior un poco de control.

Porque sino fuese así, cada vez que se cruzaba con algún Slytherin le molería a palos para quitarle de la cabeza esa estupidez de la pureza de sangre, o les cantaría las cuarenta a más de un profesor por sus aburridas clases y esa manía de estudiar tanta teoría, que sólo les obligaba a llenar larguísimos pergaminos de redacciones que estaba seguro que después no leían.

Y sobre todo, si no tuviese un poco de autocontrol, se lanzaría cada segundo sobre los brazos de ese enigmático y maravilloso hombre lobo.

Le asaltaría en el desayuno mientras bebía su té y leía estoicamente el periódico, en las aburridas clases de Binns, cuando casi todos dormitaban, incluso en Pociones, puede que allí más, porque para llegar había que bajar a las mazmorras por estrechos y oscuros pasillos, y en esos cinco minutos que tardaban en entrar se le ocurrían multitud de digamos… actividades diferentes a la de remover el caldero, le atacaría entre clase y clase, antes y después de la comida, antes, durante y después del entrenamiento de quidditch, vamos, durante todo el día.

Porque los besos que le daba eran tan sublimes y lánguidos como él y le hacían hervir la sangre de una manera que jamás habría creído capaz, porque había momentos en los que le miraba y se le doblaban las rodillas, se le quedaba la boca seca con el corazón latiéndole en los pies y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era restregarse contra él hasta que terminasen aullando los dos como en las noches de luna llena.

Ah no!! Sirius Black tenía un gran control, aunque no sabía cuanto podía durar, el día menos pensado lo mandaba todo a la mierda, puede que fuese hoy, se dijo mientras empujaba a un sorprendido Remus a la zona más oscura del pasillo.


	4. Soledad

Soledad

**Soledad**

Nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Traicionar a sus amigos, sus hermanos, su sangre merodeadora.

Apoyado en la pared de esa fría casa, escondido en el sótano, junto al resto de animales podía sentirse uno de ellos y, al fin, darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Una a una las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, nunca habrían sido capaces de entenderlo y ahora no tendrían la oportunidad de perdonarle, de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y oir la voz fresca y clara de James diciendo "No te preocupes Colagusano" como cuando eran unos niños y el mundo era un lugar maravilloso y no el horrible caos en el que se había convertido.

Nunca entendió como ese sombrero loco le había puesto en Gryffindor ¡si era todo lo contrario a valiente! al revés, cuanto más poderoso era el Señor Oscuro, James, Sirius, Remus, incluso Lily, se crecían, parecían llenar la habitación en la que se reunía la Orden con sus espíritus luchadores, no manifestaban ningún miedo, a nada ni a nadie. Y él, al contrario, se hacía más y más pequeño, diminuto, lo invadía un terror irracional que salía por cada poro de su piel. No quería hablar de guerra, ni de muertos, ni de planes ni venganzas, sólo quería volver a tener once años y ser feliz por el simple hecho de hacerle alguna jugarreta a algún Slytherin o escuchar a James hablando del partido de esa semana o a Sirius de sus conquistas… como echaba de menos aquellos días.

Sirius le mataría. Seguro. Casi lo consigue la otra noche, aún no sabe de dónde sacó la fuerza para huir cuando lo único que deseaba era dejarse atrapar y que todo terminase. Si se lo preguntasen (algo que nadie haría) podía contar a su favor que el Señor Oscuro le prometió que no les mataría, que no les haría daño. Era tarde para darse cuenta de lo fácil que había sido engañarle y manipularle.

Ahora Sirius estaría en Azkaban, como le odiaría Remus por ello, él también le juzgaría con esa mirada sabia y triste, le delataría a la Orden, seguro, tampoco podía encontrar consuelo en las palabras de su amigo.

Y lo peor. James y Lily estaban muertos. Muertos. Y por su culpa. Muertos.

El llanto lo sacudía, se sintió pequeño y miserable y terriblemente solo. Esa soledad contra la que había querido luchar, la que intentaba evitar a toda costa pero que había provocado todo esto y le cayó encima como una losa impidiéndole respirar.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esconderse, hacer de su apariencia animaga una vida y encontrar unas manos que lo abrazaran, que le mimasen y le diesen un poco de calor y cariño.

Aunque fuese en forma de rata.


	5. Amor Odio

Lo primero de todo gracias por los rws, ando un poco muchísimo liada y era subir un par de ellos o contestarlos así que supongo que sabreis perdonarme... :)

Deseo que os sigan gustando

* * *

**Amor - Odio**

A Lily la frase echa _Del amor al odio solo hay un paso _siempre le había parecido una tremenda idiotez, dos sentimientos tan antagónicos y que se demostraban de manera tan diferente no podían estar tan cerca uno del otro ¿verdad?

Porque estaba muy claro que ella odiaba a ese impertinente, insoportable y absurdo insustancial de James Potter, una triste ameba tenía más sentido común que él.

Y puede que, aunque nunca, jamás en la vida, lo reconociese en público, hubiese momentos en los que sus chistes le pareciesen graciosos y quizás le gustara un poco pero muy, muy, muy poco que siempre estuviese tan pendiente de ella, porque a todos nos gusta que se preocupen por nosotros, sólo es eso.

Si últimamente su corazón pegaba un brinco cuando él la hablaba se debía únicamente, ÚNICAMENTE, a Remus, bueno a Remus y Sirius que se miraban como si el resto del mundo no existiese y el aire entre ellos quemase.

Porque ella no necesitaba a nadie que le cortase la respiración, no señor, muchas gracias pero no, gracias. Ya estaba suficientemente ocupada con las clases, los exámenes y las tareas de prefecta.

Y si quería amoríos insulsos podía escuchar a las tontas de sus compañeras de cuarto, que no callaban ni debajo del agua y últimamente también a su mejor amigo que había caído en esa trampa.

Alguien tendría que mantenerse cuerdo en ese colegio ¿no? alguien debía hacer lo que se suponía que habían venido a hacer todos, estudiar.

Estaban en la sala común y el resto de alumnos se habían ido marchando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos. Extrañamente, hoy Potter la había ignorado durante toda la tarde enfrascado en su redacción de Pociones.

Justo como ella quería ¿no?

Suspiró. "Oh mierda Lily, ¿a quién pretendes engañar?" y antes de subir a su cuarto se despidió de un asombrado, alucinado y encantado James Potter con un leve beso en los labios y un susurrante

- Hasta mañana, James.


	6. Jueves

Jueves

**Jueves**

Era un día de Mayo, uno de esos días tontos que no tienen, en principio, nada extraordinario. Un día de interminables clases que se extienden hasta el infinito, que no hace ni frío ni calor y que en el fondo no es nada más que un día aburrido, uno más entre muchos.

Hasta que, cuando ya se ve el final y el sol empieza a esconderse, todo cambia y el cuerpo de Remus se estremece.

Y esta vez no es por la luna, que aún no ha tenido tiempo de salir, sino porque siente unos labios sobre los suyos y unas manos que rozan su piel cuando empiezan a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

Y de pronto todo deja de tener sentido, porque se le nubla la mente, se le doblan las rodillas y a su alrededor todo gira y gira como un torbellino hasta que se mezclan las formas y colores y ya no puede distinguir nada más que el latido de su sangre y un sabor diferente en la boca, a tabaco, a gasolina, a una desesperación semejante a la suya.

Nota la fría pared en su espalda y le parece que todo debería de llenarse de vapor porque a él le arde la piel, con cada caricia, con cada roce, la temperatura de su cuerpo sube un par de grados y le da igual que estén en mitad de las escaleras que llevan a la habitación porque no cree que pueda aguantar mucho más sin bajarle los pantalones y ponerse a gritar su nombre y justo cuando va a hacerlo se separa y sonríe, esperando una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

Remus suspira, tira de él para abrazarle y finalmente claudica.

- Vale Canuto, tenías razón, los jueves son el mejor día de la semana.


	7. Abandono

Bueno este me ha salido un poco triste (la palabra no daba mucho de si) pero ya sabeis como va eso de la inspiración, a veces te da por ahí... de todas formas espero que os guste.

**Laurita **que decirte... gracias por apoyarme y por estar ahí.

Gracias a **Lalix**, **Lilianarez** y **Merodeadora Blacky** (registrate para que pueda hacerte comentarios más largos...) por sus comentarios sois un sol :)

Muchos besitos

* * *

**Abandono**

Remus cerró los ojos al poner el pie dentro de la casa. El silencio era como una losa, doscientos kilos encima de sus hombros, aplastando, comprimiendo sus pulmones de los que ahora únicamente salían unas cortas bocanadas de aire.

Habían pasado dos meses y todo volvía a su mente como si hubiesen pasado escasos minutos.

Abrió los ojos y entró en el salón. Su maleta estaba en le mismo lugar, únicamente se notaba su ausencia por el polvo que se acumulaba encima de ella. Sobre la mesa una taza de té a medio tomar, enfrente el cenicero lleno y el paquete de tabaco de Sirius, la silla en el suelo le confirmó lo que su corazón ya sabía, que aquel día había salido corriendo tras sus pasos.

Podía notar su aroma en la habitación, envolviéndole suavemente como un abrazo de bienvenida, sentado en el sillón volvió a cerrar los ojos y sin querer recordó aquella tarde.

- Ya no lo soporto.

Sus palabras rompieron el incómodo silencio que ya se había convertido en una costumbre entre ellos.

Sirius encendió otro cigarro y le miró, esperando.

- De verdad Sirius, no puedo vivir así, como si fuésemos compañeros de piso, o peor, dos desconocidos que por azar viven juntos. No es justo. Ni para ti ni para mí.

- ¿Y crees que a mí esto me gusta?

- No he dicho eso, sé que tú también sufres, lo noto, pero que me quieras no parece ser suficiente.

He intentado demostrarte por todos los medios que soy sincero, que no te engaño, que te cuento todo lo que me permiten contarte…

- Lo sé, pero…

- Pero. Tú lo has dicho. No confías en mí, no crees que las cosas puedan cambiar, pero aún así, no me dejas marcharme… - suspiró intentando controlar las palabras – sé desde hace demasiado tiempo que eres egoísta, pero esto es excesivo Sirius, incluso para ti, y lo sabes, lo peor es que lo sabes… O estamos juntos o no lo estamos, pero esta indecisión me está matando.

Remus se había levantado y paseaba nervioso por el salón, la situación le superaba, amaba a Sirius, tanto que la mayor parte de las veces dolía, pero llegados a este punto temía que ese amor se transformase en odio, o peor, en indiferencia.

- ¿No dices nada?

- No sé que decirte Rem. Tienes razón, pero yo también la tengo.

- Y nadie te la está quitando Canuto. Solo te pido que avances.

- No sé si puedo hacerlo – le contestó tras una pausa.

Remus notó en el aire como le dolía a Sirius decir aquello, así que aunque su corazón se rompía por momentos cogió su varita y con un ligero movimiento hizo aparecer su maleta en el salón.

Evitando las lágrimas con un suspiro continuó hablando.

- Volveré en un par de horas. Creo que después de las semanas que llevamos es tiempo más que suficiente para que te decidas. No es un abandono – aclaró al ver en su mirada gris el pánico – tómatelo como un ultimátum si quieres. Pero yo no aguanto más, o avanzamos e intentamos seguir adelante o se acaba aquí.

La decisión está en tus manos.

Se acercó al sorprendido Sirius y le acarició con suavidad.

- Pero Rem…

- No Sirius. Piensa y decide que es lo que quieres. Volveré en un rato.

Remus abrió los ojos y volvió a encontrarse en el desolado salón.

Nunca pudo volver. Esa misma tarde asesinaron a James y a Lily, dejando al pequeño Harry huérfano y dejándole a él hundido, abandonado, solo. No podía creer que Sirius les hubiese traicionado pero había tantas pruebas y estaba tan raro…

Guardó la esperanza en el fondo de su maltrecho corazón y se dedicó a mantenerse como llevaba haciendo los últimos meses.

Sin pensar. Únicamente sobrevivir. Por Harry. Por ese amor que un día tuvo y que no podía creer que hubiese acabado. Sobrevivir.


	8. Basura

Bueno aquí teneis dos más, sé que son un poco cortitos pero prometo resarcirme en el último... ainss, ahora me da penita que se acabe...

Muchas gracias por los rws, sois un sol :)

* * *

**Basura**

Realmente Sirius no era capaz de explicárselo, después de seis años durmiendo en la cama de al lado habría de suponer que terminaría entendiéndolo pero no, era imposible, era una de esas cosas que hacían a Remus Lupin único e inimitable.

Porque el maldito licántropo de los cojones era una maldita aspiradora humana, coleccionaba todo, sellos, libros antiguos a los que les faltaban páginas, monedas… y hasta ahí podía llegar a comprenderlo, era algo tan racional como se esperaba del perfecto prefecto, pero luego estaban las cosas inexplicables, porque también guardaba, posavasos de todos y cada uno de los bares a los que iban, la propaganda de los museos que visitaba, fuesen muggles o mágicos, pequeñas piedras que guardaba en un bote de cristal, las notas que se enviaban en clase desde primero ( eso aún tenía su gracia, así descubrieron el día exacto que James perdió en poco cerebro que tenía por la pelirroja), tenía guardada incluso la primera botella de whisky de fuego con la que se emborracharon.

Lo peor de todo es, que las tardes de domingo, cuando subían a la habitación después de una tarde ociosa en la sala común, le gustaba sacarlo todo de dentro de su baúl y expandirlo a su alrededor, total, para volver a organizarlo de la misma manera añadiendo sus nuevos tesoros de la semana, y con una leve sonrisa dejarlo colocado así hasta el siguiente domingo…

Tenía incluso una rutina mientras lo guardaba, en serio, era desesperante verle colocarlo todo milimétricamente dentro del baúl.

- En serio Lunático, aún no comprendo para qué guardas toda esa basura.

Y siempre, siempre, la misma respuesta.

- No es basura Canuto, son recuerdos…


	9. Libro

Libro

**Libro**

¿Qué hacer cuando estás triste?

Remus lo tiene muy claro, esos días que cuando te levantas y sin ningún motivo aparente, lo único que puedes sentir es tu corazón, y donde en lugar de los latidos sólo oyes un "plof, plof", cuando estás totalmente ausente y hasta la más mínima queja te deja un dolor sordo en el pecho, esos terribles y agónicos días, a él le gusta pasar lo más inadvertido posible durante el desayuno y si puede marcharse rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Coger un buen libro y sentarse al fondo, pero no en su mesa de siempre sino escondido entre las estanterías, en el suelo, apoyado en la fría pared, encogerse sobre si mismo y así, hecho un ovillo, perderse entre el olor a cuero, a polvo, a tinta…

Normalmente esos libros suelen ser poesía, algún poeta romántico que describe sentimientos con desgarradora pasión y con una exactitud que le parece que justo eran esas las palabras que él buscaba pero que era incapaz de encontrarlas.

La mayoría de las veces su tristeza no duraba demasiado y no porque él quisiese salir de aquel estado oscuro y apesadumbrado en el que se encontraba.

Era por su culpa.

Llegaba despacio, con las orejas gachas y se sentaba a su lado en un estudiado silencio, como si el sonido de sus palabras pudiese quebrarle y hacerle desaparecer.

Cuando ya no podía aguantar más, que era como mucho a los quince minutos, su voz era un susurro, menos que eso.

- ¿Estás bien?

Remus suspiraba "_yo siempre estoy bien, tengo que estar bien"_.

- Si.

- No me mientas. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… todo… ya sabes, un día de esos.

Sirius asentía y después le miraba sonriendo

- Ya. Estuve a punto de traer un paraguas.

- ¿Eh?

- La nube negra sobre tu cabeza. Estaba ahí esta mañana antes de que salieras corriendo a esconderte.

Y Remus no podía evitarlo, sonreía, y esa "nube" era un poquito más blanca y la oscuridad se alejaba.

La cosa continuaba así hasta que Remus reía y entonces Sirius le abrazaba, le revolvía el pelo y le obligaba a salir de allí, a buscar a Peter y James para planear su siguiente travesura.


	10. Despedida

Bueno niñas llegó el final sic sé que he tardado un poco pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo y creo que la palabrita merecia pensar un poco.

Espero que os guste. Besitos para todas.

* * *

**Despedida**

**Ahora y para siempre**

Cinco horas

En cinco horas su mundo, su rutina, todo lo que conoce, o casi todo, va a cambiar considerablemente.

Es extraño, saber que no volverá a pasear por los inmensos corredores, ni a ver caer la nieve desde la torre del reloj, ni a dormirse en clase de Bins, ni a planear una buena broma encerrados en el cuarto de baño, ni… buff. Tantas cosas…

Lo peor, no estará todos los días junto a ellos, al menos no junto a todos ellos, porque bueno de James es difícil separarse una vez que le conoces, además que sería difícil no verle viviendo en su casa.

Cuatro horas cuarenta y cinco.

El baúl a medio hacer descansa en mitad de la habitación, tiene que ser cosa de magia pero le parece más pequeño que cuando comenzaron el curso, la mitad de las cosas no caben y se amontonan sobre la cama, podría dejar alguno de los libros, pero siente que necesita llevarse todo lo que pueda, todo lo que le recuerde su estancia allí para que cuando pase el tiempo no termine pensando que fue un sueño.

Cuatro horas treinta.

Se sienta en el suelo, junto a la ventana. Es uno de sus sitios favoritos de la habitación, donde siente la suave brisa del verano que ya se acerca, desde ahí puede abarcarlo todo con la mirada, al fondo la puerta, oscura, vieja como el propio castillo y en una esquina los nombres de los cuatro. Anoche los grabaron con magia para que todos puedan recordar que los merodeadores estuvieron allí, no es que los profesores pudiesen olvidarlo en breve,se dice sonriente, pero las futuras generaciones deberían saber que estaban en una habitación importante, donde se fraguaron muchas de las bromas que se convertirían en leyenda, seguro.

A un lado los escritorios y al otro las camas, con sus doseles rojos como el vino y el escudo dorado de su casa.

Además ese es su sitio favorito de la habitación por una razón más y puede que la más importante de todas. Allí fue donde se besaron por primera vez.

No fue un roce de labios de esos tontos que dan las chicas, no, fue un beso de verdad, con lengua, saliva y dientes, con sentimientos que te vuelven del revés y te dejan la piel erizada, que te ponen el corazón a cien por hora y lo único que escuchas es el latido de la sangre.

Incluso teniendo los ojos cerrados como ahora puede sentirle aunque no pueda verle, su piel le reconoce, el aire se llena de su aroma, a bosque, a tinta, a pergaminos y libros viejos. Podría distinguir ese olor entre millones de olores. El olor a Remus.

Quedan cuatro horas cuando se sienta a su lado.

- Porque te conozco, pero podría llegar a parecer que estás pensando, o peor, que estás triste por dejar el colegio.

Sirius sonríe sin abrir los ojos e inclinando la cabeza se apoya en el hombro huesudo de Remus.

- Capullo…

Se quedan callados durante un rato, deleitándose en la cercanía de sus cuerpos, en los sentimientos que flotan en el aire pero que son demasiado abrumadores como para transformarlos en palabras.

- ¿Sabes? creo que todos nos sentimos así, la sala común está llena de alumnos de séptimo, a cada cual más triste y desanimado.

- Deberíamos hacer una fiesta. Emborracharnos y que nos castigaran y…

Remus le empujó sonriendo

- No seas tonto Canuto, ya no pueden castigarnos.

- Ya…

Se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza que Remus dejó escapar un quejido

- Canuto, me asfixias…

- Te voy a echar tanto de menos…

- No pienses que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

- Pero no será lo mismo, no estaremos juntos todo el tiempo como ahora, no podremos dormir juntos.

- ¿Así que es eso lo que te preocupa?

- Ya sabes que no gilipollas, pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- Que estaremos separados, y encontrarás a alguien que le gusten los libros tanto como a ti – su voz empezó a ser un murmullo – y yo claro, le odiaré y me dejarás y te preguntarás como pudiste estar con alguien como yo, y…

- … Y dejarás de decir tonterías.

Remus le estrechó entre sus brazos

- ¿Realmente piensas que eso puede pasar? No seas tonto, Canuto… Sirius… mírame.

Cuando esos ojos azules y brillantes se posaron en él lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar sonriente.

- Sirius te quiero, y no creo que haya nada que pueda cambiar eso. Será difícil, estoy seguro, pero si ponemos de nuestra parte no creo que tengamos grandes problemas. Además ¿no eres tú el que siempre dice que no hay nada que los merodeadores no podamos conseguir? pues aplícate el cuento – le sonrió – y deja de ponerme esa cara que pareces una Hufflepuff llorona.

Con un movimiento de varita Remus consiguió meter todo lo que había sobre la cama ordenadamente dentro del baúl de Sirius.

- Listo.

Tres horas cuarenta y cinco.

Sirius se levanta de un salto y tira del brazo de Remus para alzarle.

- Si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien esto lo negaré y te cruciaré ese culo de licántropo que tienes pero… no te haces idea de cuanto voy a echar de menos todo esto.

Remus le mira sonriente y le acaricia la cara mientras retira un mechón de pelo rebelde que le cubre los ojos.

- Lo sé Canuto.

Se abraza a él y suspira, es duro para todos enfrentarse al incierto fututo y dejar la seguridad del colegio pero más para ellos dos, un paria social y un príncipe desheredado.

Pero antes de que todo se vuelva demasiado serio y tengan que lanzarse a la vida real pueden seguir siendo dos adolescentes durante un rato, así que sonríe de medio lado y le murmura al oído.

- Aún quedan más de tres horas para marcharnos y espero que me expliques con más detenimiento que era eso que dijiste de mi culo.

Remus nota la sonrisa en su cuello y las vibraciones de su risa en su propio cuerpo. Sirius sella la puerta con un leve giro de muñeca y le dice al oído con esa voz profunda que Remus sabe que le domina más que la luna.

- No es demasiado tiempo para todo lo que estoy pensando, pero te aseguro Lunático que vamos a darle a esta habitación la despedida que se merece.

Remus sonríe e intenta contestar algo coherente pero Sirius le está besando y ya no hay nada en el mundo que le importe más que responder a ese beso. Ya habrá tiempo para pensar después…


End file.
